Johanna's Song Analysis
After researching for a protest song in our world literature class, I’ve decided to analyze one of Bob Marleys famous song called “Get Up, Stand Up”. In this analysis I will also give you a brief summary of why I chose to do this song and what it means to me. This would also be an example of what an analyzed song would look like. “Get UP, Stand Up” By Bob Marley Why I choose this song? I’ve chosen the song called “Get Up, Stand Up” by Bob Marley because this song talks about how people should not accept any type of disrespect and they should fight for it. By this I mean that people should do something about it to get the respect that they want and not let others push them around or tell them what they should believe in. That’s what he means by “get up, stand up”. I’ve chose this song because he is speaking for the people who cannot speak for themselves or speak up as people call it. According to the songs back round he wrote the song due to an upbringing in Jamaica when many people didn’t accept or respected the Rastafarian religion. I found this very interesting because he spoke for the people and by writing this song he influenced others to stand up for their religion, their respect, and most all their freedom. Amendments addressed or violated? And SOAPstones The speaker of the song was Bob Marley and the Wailers. The occasion was only of matters of time when many people were against specific religions and others had to do something about it for example, the song was based on Jamaica when they were against the Rastafarian religion. The audience is everyone in the world because many people can relate to the situation not only the people in Jamaica. The purpose of the song was to influence people to stand for their rights or in other words their freedom. This can also be the subject of the song. The tone of the song is serious because this is no laughing matter when people out there are being mistreated due to the things that they believe in, it’s also inspirational by the way he say’s some of the lyrics. For example, “'Don't give up the fight, don't give up a fight I say now, don't give up the fight so we won't give up the fight, so we won't give up the fight”. '''What amendment(s) right does this address or violate? This violates 1st amendment (freedom of speech, press, '''religion', and petition) because people didn’t have the freedom of speech or religion. Literary Analysis The types of appeals used were pathos because when you listen to the song you can infer that the song is dedicated to those who have suffered enough and its about time they did something about it. Another literary term used was diction because of the words Bob Marley choose to write the song with. http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2l8xxxy781roo3q9o1_400.jpg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2W3aG8uizA